Firetop Mountain
Firetop Mountain is a large mountain in Allansia. Description Firetop Mountain is a very jagged mountain rising from the Pagan Plains, somewhat close to the Moonstone Hills. - p.16; - p.8; -pg. 12 The side of the Mountain is described as looking "if it has been savaged by the claws of some gargantuan beast." - para 221 Though long thought to be unclimbable, it can actually be done if the climber is daring - or deperate - enough. - 172 The mountain earns its name from a vast growth of red Sleeping Grass on its summit, - 217 which made people at first believe that the mountain was a volcano. - p.16 The nearest village to the mountain, Anvil, is a two-day hike; it was from this village that the hero who first defeated Zagor, set out. The mountain is riddled with a veritable labyrinth of corridors and rooms, bisected by an underground river in the center of the mountain. In the past, the mountain was home to a Dwarf village named Redweed.The Salamonis Gazette Issue 1, pg. 35 Redweed was created by Dwarves who had left the ancient realm of Haelsgarth in 1729OT. The Warlock of Firetop Mountain, , pg. 13 Redweed was founded by the Dwarf King Nadarul Kazorian, an ancestor of King Gillibran Ironhelm III of Stonebridge; the Dwarfs Nadurul ruled were known as the "Redweed Clan".Fightingfantasygamebooks.com - Rules Redweed was the name of both the village outside the mountain, and the caves and tunnels that had been carved in the mountain for Dwarfs to dwell in. A human named Gallan Zagor briefly lived in Redweed before being expelled by the Dwarves. Years later,Oldoran Zagor (Gallan's descendant) and his Orcs arrived at Redweed and began attacking it on Stormsday 5th of Fire, 249AC. - p.132 Redweed's original inhabitants were then driven out or eliminated by Zagor's forces after he seized the mountain. - pg. 103 The Salamonis Gazette Issue 1 claims that Zagor seized Firetop Mountain in 254AC; it is possible that the siege may have lasted several years. The ruins of the Redweed houses still lie to the southeast of Firetop Mountain.The Salamonis Gazette Issue 1, pg. 38 Only a hardy few of the Dwarfs (from the Battleaxe Clan of the Moonstone Hills) stayed to eke out a living in their old home and harass the Warlock however they could. - 227'' , , pg. 13 With the Warlock's first resurrection, however, it is likely that even these valiant Dwarfs were driven out or killed. Some years ago the river swelled cutting off supplies from outside world. All the inhabitants starved to death and those that remained became undead due to a curse Zagor placed on them. These undead were used as additional guards to protect the entrance of the maze which led to Zagor's inner sanctum. Several years ago, an adventurer managed to enter the mountain, evade Zagor's traps, defeated his monsters, and finally dispatched Zagor himself. - "Background" - "Background" However, after ten years, disturbing events began to take place on Firetop Mountain. Firstly, the red foliage on the mountain's peak turned black. Next, cattle grazing near the mountain fell sick and died. Finally, villagers from the settlement of Anvil started disappearing. Zagor had returned to his old headquarters. It was to Firetop Mountain that the Healer took Nicodemus to be cured of the Death Spell that the Dark Ones placed on the latter. -pg. 63 See Also *The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' References Category:Mountains and Volcanoes Category:The Salamonis Gazette Entries